


Amazing

by Lesbian_Propaganda



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Amelia is domestic and can cook, But it'll all be worth it for that sweet sweet singular kudo, F/F, I essentially just do things because I can, I play fast and loose with the timeline because I can, I’m British so prepare for a mixed bag of spellings, No kidding there's what like 2 fanfics about them anywhere, Past Amezona because I can, Rare Pair, Spoilers for PP Season 5, This was written instead of sleep goddammit, canon divergent i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda
Summary: Derek was going to kill her.Or if not Derek, his wife.Somehow, she couldn’t quite decide which was worse.Lexie X Amelia, set branching off from Season 8.(Formerly titled Breakfast.)





	1. I Can Make Breakfast

Derek was going to _kill_ her.

Or if not Derek, his wife.

Somehow, she couldn’t quite decide which was worse.

She hadn’t _intended_  to end up in bed with her. No, sir, not at _all_. I mean, _sure_ , she was instantly attracted to her - who wouldn’t be? She had the whole cute and innocent thing going on, pure and sweet, and when she found out her history with Sloan? God, she was just _fascinating_. She had immediately had no doubt that Derek had picked the wrong Grey.

But, since Amelia was a gentleman - _gentlewoman?_  - she was not immediately going to get into bed with her.

Well, that was the _plan_ , anyways.

But after an amazing surgery, and a night of drinks and celebration, it led to a regretfully sober Amelia and a regretfully not-so-sober Lexie sneaking off into the ladies’ room.

And then _Lexie’s_  room.

And then the kitchen.

And then Lexie’s room, again.

And, well, there she was, now spooning with the baby Grey girl. Even worse? She was the _little_  spoon. Not okay. Even if she _was_ , well, considerably taller... She was a _fetus_. A child. It was humiliating. Shaking off the post-sex drowsiness, and, in this case, slight twinge of embarrassment, she slipped out, pulling on a shirt - hers, Lexie’s, who knew? - and crept downstairs. Thankfully, her dearest brother and _his_  dearest wife were both still asleep, painfully obvious from the snores resonating throughout the house.

Whatever. She must’ve been down there, about, 10 minutes, until she heard the shuffling of feet behind her. She turned around, _immensely_  relieved to see it was just poor little Lexie. “I thought you left.” She said, in such a quiet, innocent tone that it _melted_  Amelia’s self-proclaimed cold and dead heart.

“No, no, I was just making pancakes.” She replied, smiling as she showily flipped the contents of the pan she was holding. “Breakfast. You get the whole package with me, angel.” It caused the other brunette to giggle, and for a moment they smiled at each other with _far_  too much feeling for a one-night stand. She shook it off, though. Now was not the right time to fall for her brother’s wife’s sister.

God, was this ever complicated.

“You can cook?” Lexie asked, clearly surprised, despite her attempt to be polite, to not offend. “I didn’t really pin you as the domestic type.”

“Oh, I can make breakfast.” Amelia responded, adding another pancake to the growing stack with a theatrical flourish. _Always a performer._  “Only meal I’ve ever needed to make. Instant ramen exists for everything else.”

“I guess so.” Lexie laughed. There was a peaceful, warm, and not quite uncomfortable silence that fell between them, something Amelia grew more and more aware of as she began to finish up the breakfast. She began to hunt out the maple syrup that she _knew_  must be somewhere, a result of Derek’s spoiled childhood as the family favourite. Naturally, it was in the _last_  cupboard she checked, and naturally, it was on the top shelf. She was conscious of the other surgeon watching her, and, determined to not fail in front of a _resident_ , she decided she might as well put on a full show. After a moment of weak attempts to stretch up and reach it, she climbed onto the worktop - inelegantly, but whatever - and shakily got to her feet, reaching out to grab the goddamn bottle. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Came the nervous voice from below her.

“Trust me, _everything_ I do is a good idea.”

Despite her apparent confidence, the Shepherd still wavered slightly, bottle of all-synthetic syrup in her hand now. Still, she made her decent - jumping off and landing flat on her feet, perfectly. For all of about three seconds. Then, her ankle gave out underneath her, and suddenly she was definitely falling, collapsing in a heap on the cold, unforgiving floor. _Well, shit._  “Oh my god, are you okay?!” Lexie squealed.

“Yeah, yeah, angel, I’m _fine._ ” Amelia insisted. “My goddamn ankle gave out.” Wincing, the Grey girl outstretched a hand to the pile of limbs and rage currently lying flat on the floor. Huffing, Amelia held out the syrup to her.

“No, not the bottle, genius, your _hand._ ”

Lexie smiled down at her, warm eyes, warm cheeks, warm... _everything_. If there was one word to describe her, it was definitely warm. After a moment’s consideration, the heartless hurricane herself accepted the help, letting the younger woman pull her up. “Ow, shit!!”

“That’ll teach you not to show off...” Lexie joked, but the concern was clear in her eyes. “Are you okay? Can I do anything for you? Get you... I don’t know, a wheelchair or something?”

“Oh, I’ll be _fine_.” The attending insisted. “It’s just... Eh, a sprain at most. I’ve had worse.” The other woman tilted her head, obviously curious, but she definitely wasn’t in the mood for storytime. “Not a chance, angel. I don’t give out my tragic backstory to just _any_  one night stand.” She paused, before adding, “Even if they are adorable." It caused the supposed walking encyclopedia to blush, which was certainly a victory.

"Why do you keep doing that?" The taller girl asked, hint of suspicion in her voice as she slipped her arm around the other's waist.

"Doing what?"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "The whole... _flirting_ thing. Calling me angel. Being way too nice for one of Shepherd's demon sisters." The 'demon sister' let out a laugh at that, pushing away the other, not so demonic sister's arm away.

"Because I'm a sweet girl at heart." Amelia claimed, attempting to limp to the pancakes herself - difficult, yes, but possible. "That, and because I like you. You're nice. _Way_ better than your sister, that's for sure." She separated the stack into two, drowned each in about half a bottle of syrup, and handed one of the plates to her new... Whatever Lexie was. "There you go, _angel_."

"Stop calling me that."

"Alright then, _honey bun._ "

"That's even worse."

Amelia laughed, heading over to sit down along with Lexie. "So whiny~" She teased, pulling out the stool for her. "There you are, m'lady."

Lexie hopped up, her eyes rolling again. "Oh, so you're a _dork_." She was about to say more, but a bite of the pancakes shut her up instantly, destroying her train of thought. "Oh my god, these are _amazing_."

"The _dork_  is good for _something_ , then~." Amelia responded, laughing as she bit into a heaped forkful herself. "If I somehow lose my ability to operate, I wanna do this for a living." A frown from the other woman caused her to elaborate. "Cook. Breakfast, specifically. I could do deliveries, every single morning."

"You'd be a millionaire in not time." Lexie laughed, mouth full, syrup slowly trickling down her chin. "'Amelia's Breakfast Delivery'?"

"No way, that name's way too boring. 'Hurricane's Morning... Meltdown." Both surgeons burst into laughter, more syrup ending up on Lexie's face. "Messy~." Amelia teased her, before slyly licking the resident's lips, causing her to blush profusely.

"Amy... I mean, uh, Amelia-"

"Ames." Amelia corrected. "My friends call me Ames." She set her fork down, far more interested in something else now.

"What about people who are more than just friends?"

" _Smooth_ , angel." Amelia grinned. "Why not try it, and find out?"

Lexie didn't need any more convincing, slipping off her stool at the speed of light and pressing her lips to _Ames'_. The kiss was sticky and sweet, syrup mixed with a taste that was distinctly their own, neither one wanting to break apart. Amelia's hands somehow found their way into Lexie's hair, and Lexie's somehow crept up to cup Amelia's cheeks, but neither noticed either of these things, too focused on their lips, their tongues, their teeth, their taste. When they both had to break for air, they were gasping, reeling, starstruck.

"You should visit your brother more often."

"Give me a reason to stay, and I'd move here in a heartbeat."

"I'm sure I can try."

Amelia slipped off her own stool now, limp almost completely disappearing - truly, the healing powers of the own human mind were impressive whenever something was motivating it. She waved the Grey over to the couch, practically dragging her the last few feet as she pulled her on top of her. Their bodies seemed to intertwine perfectly in a position that should've been awkward, the shorter woman on the bottom, the taller with her legs propping her up above her. They fell into another kiss, one that tasted the same, yet felt entirely different - this was rougher, more passionate. Definitely more akin to last night's encounter. Teeth gnashed at each other's lips, bruising, yet nothing but pleasurable. Every time they broke apart, it ignited again, as if they had a sense of _need_  to be connected, in any form. Eventually, the inevitable happened, Lexie's shirt being discarded, thrown somewhere unimportant, her bra quickly following suit. It was a friendly reminder of the differences between the two - one had spent the time concerning herself with underwear, whereas the other couldn't care less - and it was something Amelia surely would've picked up on if it wasn't for breasts, _Lexie's_  breasts, round and smooth and enticing and _wonderful_  as she ran her hands along them. She brushed and tweaked and pulled at her nipples, feeling them peak, both delighting in the sensation. Soft, breathy moans flooded out of one woman's mouth as the other kneaded and toyed, pressing for the best reactions - an arched back, or a sharp intake of breath. It was almost a game, alluring and addictive, something she could continue to do forever, but the woman on top was getting impatient, and before Amy could even think, her shirt had disappeared somehow, and her pants were apparently next in line. Lexie's ability to remove clothing was _impressive_ , all things considered. And, yep, goodbye pants, hello full nudity.

"You're stunning."

"I thought _I_  was supposed to be the dominant one this time?"

Lexie didn't respond, instead kissing down Amelia's neck, just the perfect mixture of soft and sweet with occasional little nips to send shivers down her spine right to her core. She could've sworn that every movement Lexie made was sending impulses straight to her centre, from her lips fluttering down her skin to a hand she could feel creeping up her thigh. _God_ , she loved Lexie's hands - elegant and dainty and _farewell coherent thought,_  because the other woman was now gently stroking along her, down her slit, gathering wetness, and sliding it along her clit. She let out a low, needy groan, as the other woman repeated the action, over, and _over_ , and _over_ , until she felt like she was going to burst if she didn't receive anything more. Luckily for her, the hand quit playing games, beginning to slowly circle around the throbbing bud, sending shivers down her spine and causing her back to push insistently off of the sofa, arched awkwardly. Soft gasps and whines filled the room, hips thrusting reflexively, yet urgently, jerkily, a little awkward. Even so, Lexie didn't let up at all, accommodating for her movements, spiralling round and round as Amelia began to feel herself threatening to unravel, tipping further and further towards the edge, closer and closer with every movement of those beautiful fingers, until Lexie leaned into her ear, voice hushed, and gently whispered the three magic words.

"Come for me."

Amelia almost screamed out Lexie's name, a mess of moans and shudders as her muscles contracted and relaxed in rhythm with her walls. Warm brown eyes smiled down at her, something twinkling besides her usual display of innocence. She removed her fingers, daintily licking them clean, eyes half-lidded as she did so, in pure bliss as her 'partner' rode out the last of her orgasm. There were a few peaceful moments of happy silence, the two women smiling at each other in what could only be described as pure adoration, before a painful realisation.

The snoring from upstairs had stopped.

"Can you hear...?"

"Nope."

"Well, shit."

There was a mad scramble to grab their clothes, Lexie squealing about a missing bra that Amelia managed to find _just_  in time, as a pair of footsteps thudded down the stairs. Both surgeons positioned themselves on the sofa, acting nonchalant.

"Oh, good morning, Amy."

"Mornin', Der. You just missed breakfast."

"I'm devastated." Derek headed over to the pair, while Meredith vanished off to God-knows-where. "Your pancakes are the best." He looked over at Lexie, and then back at his sister, completely oblivious. "Have you two been getting along?"

A pause, and then a chorus of "Yes." from the both of them.

Derek smiled. "Good. Me and Mer have to be at work in five minutes, so play nice, Amy. That is, assuming you have the day off, Lexie."

Lexie nodded far too eagerly. "I do."

"Well, in that case, you two have fun." Derek smiled at them both, unable to see the pair of hands slowly creeping towards each other, before clasping together. Meredith reappeared with her bag, a look of very clear suspicion on her face as she looked at the duo, but no comment was made. "Well, see you later."

"See ya, Derek." The door slammed behind the couple, leaving the two of them completely alone. Sly smiles crept upon both of their faces, deep brown eyes meeting startling blue.

"So... Round two?"

"Round two."


	2. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I wrote more. Why did I write more? Literally nobody knows. 
> 
> I was originally only gonna upload one chapter today, but this didn't seem like enough on its own, so expect a chapter 3 in like 20 minutes' time~
> 
> This is set a couple weeks after the first chapter, in case it isn't actually obvious.

“We should tell Meredith.”

The woman wrapped in Lexie’s arms let out a loud groan. She had expected that that would be her reaction, but it was an important question nonetheless. “Not unless you want me to die.”

“Come on, Ames, she has to find out _eventually_.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” Amelia said, sitting up on the crappy on-call room bed, a completely unreadable expression on her face. “You’re not the one sleeping with her pure, sacred baby sister.”

“Hey! I have to tell your brother!!” Lexie reminded her.

“Yeah, but Derek actually _likes_  you.” Amelia claimed, slumping back down on her back. “Plus, I’m your _boss_. Meredith’ll have a _million_  questions about consent, and it not being right, bla, bla, bla.” She looked over at her sort-of-girlfriend, eyebrow raised quizzically. “Do you really want that?”

“I want _you_. A real relationship, instead of _this_.”

“What’s wrong with this?”

Lexie sighed. “What do you think? This isn’t what _adults_  do, Ames... I want more. I love spending time with you, but I... Am I even your _girlfriend_? What am I to you?” By the way Amelia’s eyes darted away from her for just a split-second, she could tell that the question had certainly shaken her a little.

“You’re my angel, obviously.”

“And you’re avoiding the question.”

The shorter brunette sighed, giving in. “Okay, fine. I like you, don’t get me wrong. It’s just... I don’t know, I don’t really like change. Being alone, single, kinda a whore... That's been my life for years, you know?" Lexie tilted her head, eyes widening, suddenly full of sympathy despite the slight _awkwardness_  around her wording. "And I'm not sure if I can give that up just yet."

"Oh, Ames..." The other surgeon said. "That's adorable." She squealed, almost instantly caught off-guard by a pillow hitting first her side, then her head. "Okay, okay, not what I meant!!" She said, covering her head to prevent further blows. "All I'm saying is... Try it. See how you like it. And if you hate it, so what? I can be whatever you want me to be, Ames. If you don't like being in a relationship with me, just say the word, and I'll go, no questions asked." She lifted her hands, shyly looking at the other woman for a sign of approval.

"You're the _best_."

"Oh, you know it."

"You still get the honour of telling Meredith, though. I'm not keen on the idea of dying."

Lexie just laughed, pulling her new favourite person closer to her. "So... Is it official? Are we a couple now? Do I get to show off to everybody."

"Mmm, yes, but try not to brag too much." Her _girlfriend_  replied. "All your little resident buddies'll get jealous."

"Hey! My residency's almost over now." The taller woman insisted, standing up and dragging Amelia with her. "Isn't it about time you all stop treating me like a child?"

"Oh, no, no. You're the little sister. As one of your kind, you will _never_  grow up."

"Brilliant." Lexie grumbled.

"But, as a perk, we _may_  be immortal."

"Idiot."

"And proud of it." Amelia stretched up onto her tiptoes, hands firmly planted either side of Lexie's face as she drew her in for a passionate, ever so slightly wavering kiss, powering through the slightly inconvenient matter of height in a way that was just _perfect_. The both of them backed closer to the bed, until Amelia fell flat on her back, dragging her partner down with her. “Y’know, this isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” She laughed, pulling Lexie in for another breathtaking kiss, leaving her panting.

“What’s not as bad? You haven’t even told Meredith yet.”

“No, being in a serious, adult relationship. Like fully-functional human beings.”

“Speak for yourself, _shortass_.”

Amelia flipped their positions quickly, pinning Lexie to the bed by her wrists, surprising strength despite her somewhat delicate appearance. “What did you just call me?”

“Have you _always_  been this short-tempered?” Lexie giggled, leaning up to faintly kiss Amelia’s nose.

“Aww... Now, how could I ever be mad at you, cutie pie~?”

“Cutie pie? I thought you were set on calling me angel?”

“Gotta switch it up now and then. Keep you on your toes.” She moved off of Lexie, standing back up and sorting out her messy hair. “Unpredictability is my strongest point.”

“Mm, I disagree.” Lexie hummed, standing up too and stepping behind Amelia, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s hips and gently kissing her cheek. “There’s far too many good things about you for _that_  to be your best aspect.”

“ _God_ , you’re so sweet.” The shorter woman said, turning her head. “Y’know, I think I-“ Whatever she was going to say was cut off by her pager, and she groaned, making a motion as if she was going to throw it at the wall. “It’s Meredith.” She grumbled, the person she honestly _least_  wanted to see right about now.

“Guess you gotta go, then?”

“Come with me.” Amelia pleaded, desperate.

Lexie had to laugh. “That’s a _horrible_  idea. If she thinks that our relationship interferes with my career, she’ll hate you even more.”

“Fine...” Amelia grumbled. “See you later?”

Smiling and nodding, Lexie gently kissed the other surgeon’s forehead. “See you later.”

Full of regret, Amelia slipped out of the on-call room, leaving a waving Lexie behind her as she headed down the corridors. The entire hospital was still a maze to her - she’d only been working there for a little over two weeks, and it was _huge_  compared to the practice in L.A. she’d left behind with only the slightest twinge of regret. Sure, she missed everybody, but she kept in contact with Charlotte and Sheldon, and her and Addie had always been close anyways. It was refreshing, being in a hospital for a change, far more impersonal, a little more hectic, and a _lot_ more exciting. Every day, there was a different giant tumour to remove - or, there would be, if her goddamn brother would stop stealing cases from her. Asshole.

She put that thought aside, trying her best to work out where exactly Meredith _was_. She couldn’t be far, that was certain. And sure enough, when she reached some obscure back corridor that she could’ve _sworn_  was chosen so that there would be the least witnesses in case of a murder, there was Meredith, Queen of the Greys and all-around _terrifying_  woman, stood waiting.

“Lexie’s bra.”

Amelia’s eyebrows skyrocketed, along with her pulse. “What now?”

“My _little sister’s_  bra, Amelia. I found it in your room.”

 _Well, fuck._  “Oh, I must’ve dropped it. I was doing the laundry, and-“

“There are _no_ clean clothes in the house, and we both know it.” Meredith commented dryly. “There never are.”

“I wanted to make a change?”

“You slept with my little sister.”

“I don’t know-“

“You _slept_  with my _little sister!!_ ”

“If I confess to my sins now, do I get off easy?” It was worth a shot, Amelia reckoned.

“ _Amelia!!_ ”

“What?!”

“She’s _my sister!!_ ”

“So?!”

“I’m your _brother’s wife!!_  It’s basically incest!!”

“Not in the state of Washington.” Amelia blurted out, far too quickly. “... I _may_  have Googled that.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Look, Mer.” Amelia sighed - the only way the situation could possibly improve was if she came clean now. “We’ve been... We’ve had a _thing_ , for a few weeks now. And, as of today... Well, we’re dating. I didn’t want you to-“

“What?! You’re my _little sister’s_  girlfriend, and you didn’t want me to know?!”

“Let me finish!!” The darker brunette snapped. “And stop calling her that!! Meredith, she is a _person_. She is sweet, and kind, and I _adore_  her. Everything about her. I love that she likes to cuddle for a _little_  too long on mornings, and that she _always_  checks up on me after every surgery, and that she...” She trailed off, realising that she was blushing. Well, that was even worse.

“You...” Meredith’s face was hard to read, not quite approval, but... _Understanding_ , perhaps. “You really have feelings for her, don’t you?”

Amelia nodded quickly. “More than anybody else. You have _no_  idea, Mer. I mean, she literally made me leave a whole life behind to chase after what wasn’t even a relationship. Doesn’t that tell you something? I’m not out to hurt her. I just want her to be happy.”

“... You know I’m still not all too happy about this, right?”

“Oh, trust me, that definitely came across.”

“Well, then...” Meredith sighed. “Go ahead. Make her happy.”

Amelia’s eyes widened, breaking out into a grin. “Oh my god, Mer, thank-“

“One last thing.” The rather unimpressed other woman added. “You hurt her, and I kick your ass. Understood?”

“Understood.” Still grinning, Amelia decided the conversation was best left at that, heading off and pulling out her phone, typing out a message to Lexie.

**Ames : Well, we have Meredith’s blessing now. See you tonight. I’m bringing champagne.**

Back in the on-call room, Lexie couldn’t help but let out an impressed laugh.

It was official, now.

They really were girlfriends.


	3. I Don’t Think You Realise Just How Much I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get considerably gayer. 
> 
> Set pretty much immediately after chapter 2. Like, maybe 3 hours later.

“To Meredith, that heartless bitch. Deep down inside, she’s not entirely made of stone.”

“To Meredith.”

As Amelia toasted to her new relationship, she couldn’t help but smile. She took a sip of her Mountain Dew, presented in a champagne glass to make her feel like less of a child for drinking that crap in the first place. True to her word, she had indeed bought her girlfriend champagne, but elected not to drink it herself - more than anything, the lecture from both Charlotte over call and Derek in reality wasn’t worth it. Besides, it wasn’t worth risking anything - the balancing act she’d played with addiction, crossing the ever-close line into a spiral of destructive self-indulgence whenever she felt like it, she was done with that now that she had Lexie.

 _God_ , she hoped that that was the case.

She wanted to become a better person. That much was true. She wanted to become better, for herself, for Lexie, for everybody. Although she was never quite the _model citizen_ , at the very least, she wanted to be a _good_ person. Shrugging that thought away for another time, she smiled at the other surgeon, gradually moving closer and closer to her on the sofa. “God, I don’t think you realise just how much I like you.”

Lexie giggled. “I’m sure it’s not as much as I like you...” She said, sipping from her glass before setting it down, wrapping her arm around Amelia’s waist. “You’re amazing.”

“Better than Mark Sloan?”

“Yes.” Lexie said quickly. “Trust me. At least with you, I don’t _feel_  like I’m dating my boss.”

“Is it because I look so young and beautiful~?”

“No.” Lexie teased. “It’s because you’re the most immature person I’ve met. She definitely got the reaction she was hoping for, the shorter brunette folding her arms and pouting. “Aww, I’m just kidding...” She laughed, kissing her softly.

“I might be immature, but I’m still a damn good surgeon, am I right?”

“Oh, the best.” Lexie laughed. “Screw Derek taking me under his wing, I want you.”

“Well, who wouldn’t?” Amelia joked, laughing too. “The entire hospital should be thanking you for making me stay here.”

“Come on, I’m sure that wasn’t _all_  me. I mean, your relationship with Derek’s getting better, and-“

“Trust me, it was all you.” Amelia said. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice to be free from... Well, all the crap everybody knows about back in L.A., but I’d never have moved here if I hadn’t met you.” She sat back up straight, her genuine smile causing her lone dimple to poke out. “You’re _kind of_  incredible, Lex.”

“Since when were you calling me Lex?” Lexie laughed.

“It’s a nickname now. A... nickname of a nickname, I guess.”

“Can I call you Amy, then?”

Amelia grinned at her. “Not on your life, gorgeous.” Before Lexie could comment _again_  on the change of nickname, her girlfriend was pushing her down, pinning her to the couch and kissing her.

“Well, what did I do to deserve this?”

“It’s because you,” Amelia kissed her lips for a moment, soft and sloppy, “Are just,” moving down to her neck, and leaving another kiss there, “The best.” She reached Lexie’s pulse point, setting up camp there for a moment, kissing and sucking and biting, testing her for every sound, movement, _any_  kind of reaction. As soon as she was somewhat satisfied, she pulled off the other woman’s shirt, her kisses and bites moving lower and lower, until she was teasing at the slight swell of her girlfriend’s breasts that her bra didn’t cover.

“God, Amelia, take it _o-off..._ ”

“Why should I~?” Amelia asked, continuing to tease. “I like it, all black and lacy and with that cute little bow on the front, it’s so _precious_.” She didn’t let up until Lexie’s groans sounded at her most desperate, finally unclasping it and tossing it to the floor.

“About 50 bedrooms in this house, and we keep ending up on the cou-“ Lexie’s comment was cut off by Amelia’s tongue slowly dragging across her nipple, swirling gently, before blowing, the cold causing a shiver down her spine. “Ohhh, god...” She delighted as the other woman’s lips closed around her now perked nipple, brushing against the other gently with her thumb. Closing her eyes and tipping her head back, she let out a gentle moan, barely even noticing Amelia’s hand slyly slip away from her breast, tracing down her hip, before moving round to her inner thigh, just a few inches from her core.

“You’re beautiful.” Amelia said, hand creeping an inch or two upwards. “Stunning.” She repeated the movement. “Breathtaking.” Her hand was pressing against Lexie’s clothed, soaked centre now, making her cry out, a high-pitched squeal of need. Adoring her reaction, Amelia carefully removed her pants, and her underwear too, returning her hand to its position. “You’re incredible, and I can’t take my eyes off you.” She dragged her thumb closer and closer to the resident’s clit, core dripping with anticipation. She was moving slowly, _painfully_  slowly, and the younger woman was about to call her out on it, but was cut off as she felt her thumb brush her clit, beginning to gently circle it, moving at a snail’s pace. She gasped in pure pleasure, even the slowest of movements still managing to make her toes curl - especially when Amelia’s other hand was suddenly cupping one of her breasts. She tweaked and twisted her nipples, smoothing over them gently whenever she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the thumb by her core beginning to speed up ever so slightly. As Lexie was reduced to moans and garbled speech, she pressed a little harder as she circled, before stopping suddenly, for seemingly no reason.

“Wh-Why did you-“ Lexie was instantly interrupted by a squeal as she felt Amelia’s tongue press against her folds, running along them before heading to her clit - and _God_ , if she wasn’t already close before, she sure as hell was now. The attending gently sucked for a moment, before swirling her tongue around, changing up her movements occasionally, each time catching the other woman by surprise, until she felt like she was about to burst. “A-Ame-“ She cut herself off again with a loud, shuddering moan as she felt her orgasm wash over her, waves of pleasure flooding her mind, completely unable to think of anything else but the sensation and the woman who had caused it.

Amelia didn’t let up inside of her until she had completely finished coming, finally pulling away and licking her lips showily. “Mm, you taste just as delicious as you look...” She teased, leaning back and lounging on the sofa, acting nonchalant as if nothing had happened, fully clothed and relatively intact while Lexie lay wholly nude, in pieces, entirely a mess.

“You’re amazing.”

“Oh, I know it.” Amelia laughed, grabbing her glass and sipping on her Mountain Dew as if were expensive champagne, an image that Lexie probably could’ve laughed at in _any_  other circumstance.

“I mean it.” She pushed herself up into somewhat of a sitting position, knees spread apart a little - not ladylike, sure, but neither of them cared. “You... kind of intimidate me, at times.”

Amelia laughed. “Me, the big, bad, neuro goddess with the incredible tongue?”

“Exactly.”

"Well, you should be intimidated. I'm scary."

"Oh, terrifying." Lexie giggled.

"You'd better believe it, angel." Amelia laughed, stretching her arms. "Right, well, since I am _lazy_ , I vote we get takeout. Whaddya say? Chinese?"

"Oh, please!" Lexie's eyes lit up, something Amelia instantly noticed. _God_ , was she ever adorable. "I know this _great_  place not far from here, plus they deliver, and they do the best potstickers, you _need_  to try them." She pulled up the menu on her phone almost instantly, as if she'd searched it _many_ times before.

"Okay, so, two lots of potstickers-"

"Get three. They never have enough in."

"Oookay, greedy." Amelia teased, laughing. " _Three_  lots of potstickers, and... Hm, sweet and sour chicken for me."

Lexie shook her head. "No way. Get the orange chicken. It's way better."

"Both it is." Amelia shrugged. "And rice, and noodles, and... M'kay, that should do."

"God, I'm drooling already..." Lexie sighed happily. "Uh, my credit card's on the table out there-"

"Not a chance, Lex." Amelia laughed. "I'm paying. To make up for me being so scary."

"What?! No way!! Come on, at least split it with me."

"Lexie, honey, you make a resident's salary, and I'm a fully qualified _neurosurgeon_. For both our sakes, just let me pay."

"Just this once." Lexie huffed.

"Trust me, when you become my awesome neuro sidekick, I'll let you pay every time." Amelia teased. "You still interested in neuro?"

"Of course I am." Lexie grinned. "What else?"

"Ha, stick with me, kid. Don't listen to the corrupting words of Arizona Robbins over in peds. She'll charm you into looking after poor dying kids before you even know what she's up to."

"Oh, God, children aren't exactly my thing."

"Hey, I think we're soulmates." Amelia laughed, before suggesting, "You might wanna get some clothes on, though."

"Oh, right." Lexie nodded, sheepishly grabbing her clothing scattered all over the floor.

Meanwhile, Amelia seemed to be thinking for a moment, before suddenly blurting out, "Do you believe in soulmates? Y'know, 'The One', and all that crap?"

"Wow, I didn't know we were gonna get into all the deep stuff so quickly..." Lexie giggled, pulling on her underwear. "I mean, maybe. I guess so. It's a nice idea, don't you think? Being destined to end up with the love of your life?"

"I _hate_  it." Amelia announced, passion in her voice. "What's the point of living in this world with _billions_  of people on it, looking for _one_  person? What if they live in, like, Russia? I'm sure as hell not planning on visiting Russia any time soon."

"I don't think that's quite how it works." Lexie laughed, pulling on her shirt. "If there really is a 'One', you're destined to be with them, right? So the universe is gonna push you two together." She slumped back down on the sofa, resting her head on Amelia's shoulder. "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

For a moment, Amelia opened her mouth as if to say something, but she faltered, her eyes flashing with pain for the briefest of moments. "Maybe you're right." She said instead. "I mean, maybe whoever you end up with in the end _is_ 'The One'. I sure don't know anything about love."

"Why're you asking?" Lexie asked, suspecting that there was something the other woman was hiding.

"Oh, no reason." Amelia dismissed. "Just curious." She breathed a secret sigh of relief at the sound of a knock at the door. "Ooh, food." She grinned, jolting up to answer. As Lexie watched her girlfriend walk away, she couldn't help but wonder just what the point in the conversation was. The way that Amelia's expression had shifted for a moment, hurt mixed with fear...

Maybe she believed that they were soulmates?

Although it was probably just wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos make me not cry myself to sleep every night because we still haven't gotten bi Amelia~


	4. Still a Mess, But a Significantly Neater Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one, because Killing Eve literally just came out in the UK, and my poor gay soul binged the entire thing in less than 24 hours.

“Amelia, could you _please_  stop leaving your underwear lying around everywhere? It’s bad enough knowing you’re sleeping with my baby sister, no need to rub it in my face.”

“Sooooorry, Mer.” A sleepy-faced Amelia emerged from the room she’d been sharing with Lexie for the past month or so now, grin on her face. “Remind me not to wear panties anymore.”

“ _Amy!_ ” Derek scolded, walking past her. “Me and Meredith _really_ don’t want to hear about your relationship with Little Grey, even if it is wonderful that you’ve found true love.”

“Bite me.” Amelia rolled her eyes, giving him a gentle punch as he headed past, running downstairs. She stretched, yawning, poking her head around the door she’d just walked out of. “Lex, sweetie, are you _ever_  gonna get up?”

“Nope.” Lexie grumbled in reply, lying flat on her stomach with her face pressed into the pillows, muffling her voice. “Tell then I’m dying. I have a mystery disease and I only have 48 hours to live.”

“Is the ‘mystery disease’ laziness?” Amelia teased, getting back in bed with Lexie, causing her to lift her head up and face her.

“You’re the reason I’ve had no sleep...” Lexie complained, refusing to move an inch. “Bad influence.”

“Who, me? _Never_.”

“And a _horrible_  boss.”

“But a wonder in bed.” Laughing, Amelia outstretched her hand to her girlfriend, who reluctantly took it, pulling herself up until she was at the very least sitting. It wasn’t much, but it was a start. Getting Lexie out of bed on a morning was an everyday struggle, but one Amelia was more than willing to undertake. Besides, she couldn’t help but feel _partially_  responsible for her lack of energy - after all, she did keep her awake each night.

“A wonder in bed.” Lexie acknowledged. “How long do we have until we have to be at the hospital?”

“Oh, about... 45 minutes, give or-“

“You two, get your asses down here before I drag you down!!”

“Well, Mer’s cranky today.” Lexie giggled.

“When is she not?”

Laughing, Lexie _finally_  got out of bed, wearing nothing except for her underwear. Deciding to be helpful for once, Amelia threw Lexie’s clothes to her, already being dressed herself. “Thanks, Ames.” She hurriedly began to pull them on, as her girlfriend headed out of the room again, disappearing to hunt out their discarded and currently missing lab coats - last night had been _wild_.

The thought was enough to bring a smile to Lexie’s face as she finished clothing herself, quickly brushing her hair into... Well, still a mess, but a significantly _neater_  mess. It wasn’t perfect, but it would suffice, so she left the room she shared with Amelia now, running down the staircase in a way she was pretty sure was _terribly_  unsafe. Whatever. She was met at the bottom by a grinning Amelia, lab coats in one hand, the other planted on her hip.

“Didn’t anybody teach you not to run on the stairs?”

“Shut up.” She leaned in and kissed her softly for just a moment, lightly sucking on the shorter woman’s tongue before pulling away, both women’s smiles a little brighter.

“Come on, hurry up. We’re gonna be late.” Meredith appeared, watching impatiently. She definitely hadn’t warmed to the idea of her sister and her _husband's_ sister being a couple, but at the very least she’d grown to accept it.

“Yeah, yeah, we know.” Rolling her eyes, Amelia headed out the door, Lexie following suit. Soon enough, Derek left the house too, getting into the car - the driver’s seat, naturally. Meredith followed after locking the door, sitting next to him, and Lexie and Amelia crammed in the back, the usual morning affair. Their hands clasped together, the neurosurgeon leaning closer to Lexie. “You on my service again today?”

“Who else's?” Lexie giggled. For the most part recently, she bounced between Derek and Amelia - the arrival of her girlfriend had only improved her career, reestablishing her passion for neuro. Not only that, but every free moment was spent in on-call rooms - unprofessional, yes, but she didn’t exactly care.

“Awesome.” Amelia grinned, sneaking in a sly kiss on Lexie’s cheek. “I couldn't ask for a better resident.”

“You two, tone the romance down.” Derek joked. “Mer looks like she might vomit.”

The rest of the drive was relatively uneventful, and Amelia spent most of it staring out of the window. She couldn’t help wonder about her - no, _their_  future. It was something she had long avoided doing, always focusing on the present, a flaw although it didn’t seem that way. She had never before cared about the consequences of her actions, or how she could damage other people, or, well, _anything_. It was the reason she had been dubbed a hurricane, a careless mess, a perfect natural disaster. It was a title she had worn with such pride, but she just couldn’t do that any longer, not now she realised that she had things she cared about, things she wanted to keep. It was terrifying, she thought, that just a few months ago, she had almost lost everything on a binge of self-indulgence. It was _equally_  terrifying that she had been engaged during that time, in an admittedly different but regardlessly serious relationship.

Just like she was now.

This was different though, for sure. Derek liked to paint this picture of her, the delicate girl fresh out of rehab, and not quite ready for the evils of the outside world. It was something she had spotted him doing even after their argument, him constantly watching over her and Lexie, as if one would break the other. She wasn’t exactly sure who he thought would snap first - he certainly had no respect in regards to Lexie’s strength, either. They weren’t so different after all, she had realised. They both bore the scars of ‘daddy issues’, for lack of a better term. Granted, they were very different, but she had realised Lexie’s pain was in no way lesser to her own. Not only did she have to cope with the loss of her mother, she had to struggle with her father’s selfish alcoholism, watching him drink himself essentially to the brink of death without being able to do anything to stop him. It was another reminder to the neurosurgeon to stay away from booze, from pills, should she ever hurt anybody in that way.

“Hey, you okay? You look kinda spaced out.”

Lexie’s voice interrupted her from her thoughts. “Yeah, yeah. Just thinking.” She noticed that they were just parking up now, quickly jumping out the car before it could stop fully. She headed around to the other side, opening the door for Lexie, and receiving a suspicious glare from Meredith.

“Such a gentleman.” Lexie giggled, getting out the car, and slamming the door behind her. Before Meredith could say anything to either of them, they quickly headed inside, fingers entwined. “Y’know, all the residents _hate_  me.”

“Let me guess, they’re jealous?”

“Something like that”. Lexie laughed. “They think I have it easy because I’m dating an attending.”

"Are you kidding? If they have a problem with us, they need to sort out their shit and go date attendings as well." Amelia shrugged, grinning her usual cocky grin. "I'm telling you, if they think-" She was cut off by her pager, attention instantly drawn to it. "It's Robbins." She yawned, tying up her hair messily as the two surgeons headed to find the other.

"Amelia!" Arizona's eyes lit up when she saw the pair of doctors, sat down in one of four chairs in the exam room.

"Hey, Zona." Amelia said, with a suspicious casual familiarity that made Lexie slightly curious. She _knew_  that her girlfriend hadn't exactly made many friends yet since her move here, so why did they seem so close?

"Hey. I was wondering about a quick consult. This kid, he's 8, and he's in excruciating pain. I took him for a head CT, but everything that looks like it could be _anything's_ way too tiny for me to tell."

"Let me have a look at it." Amelia said, sitting down in a vacant chair, spinning on it once before wheeling closer. Lexie sat down too, frowning, trying to see if there was anything. Arizona was right - it was, for the most part, completely clear. "Hm. This right here." The brunette circled a tiny mass of what could very easily have been nothing. She turned to face the other brunette, asking, "What do you see?"

"Could be nothing." Lexie said, squinting.

"Or...?"

"Or... It could be officially the world's _tiniest_  tumour." Lexie answered. "You think it is?"

"What else could it be?"

"Well, is it operable?" Arizona asked, still completely clueless as to what they were even looking at. "Can you remove it?"

"Are you kidding? I could remove this thing today. _Grey_  could remove this thing today." She spun on her chair, facing Lexie. "Do you wanna?"

"Oh, me? Alone?"

"Well... With supervision, obviously, but alone, for the most part."

"God, yes!" Lexie's eyes widened and brightened, delighted.

"Deal." Amelia laughed, turning back to face the scans. "There's no urgency, though. It doesn't look particularly malignant."

"Oh, *thank you.*" Arizona said, smiling warmly. "You're the best, Ames. God, I _adore_ you." Lexie's eyes instantly narrowed, suspicion rising again. How were the two of them so friendly already?

"Ha, you're not so bad yourself, Zo."

Lexie frowned, pushing her tongue against her cheek, before deciding to speak up. "Hey, did you two know each other before? You seem... Close."

"Oh, God." Amelia laughed. "Me and Arizona had a..."

"Thing." Arizona finished, giggling. "Back in med school."

"What kind of thing?"

"We were... Well, we were never close, exactly." Amelia explained, still laughing. "And then all of a sudden at a party we _became_ close."

"It was really nothing huge." Arizona added. "It lasted... What, six, seven months, maybe?"

Lexie narrowed her eyes, very consciously aware that that was several times how long she had been with Amelia. "Oh yeah? And... How did it end?"

"It just kinda... Did." Amelia said. "We were never exactly a traditional couple anyways. More emergency sex and obligatory parties."

"The occasional bit of emotional support when we were _really_  broken." Arizona laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" Lexie said, in an attempt to fake enthusiasm. She had a feeling that she was falling ever so slightly flat, though. "Well, that's awesome." She leant on the desk, resting her cheek on her hand, planning on zoning out of the conversation.

"Well... God, I guess we'd better go, then." Amelia said, getting up. "C'mon, Lex." Lexie looked up, surprised at the lack of a continued conversation, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining, quickly scurrying out of the room. "See ya, Zo."

"See you too, Amelia, Lexie."

Amelia waited until they were both about halfway down the corridor before opening her mouth to speak. "Hey, is something up?"

"Nope." Lexie said, far too quickly. "Nothing."

"You are a _horrible_  actress, angel." Amelia said. "What's wrong?"

Lexie sighed, looking away. "Nothing." She said, silent for a while, before finally adding, "You and Arizona are close. That's nice."

"Oh my god, Lex..."

“No, it’s cool! It’s great that you have friends here.” Lexie swallowed, throat dry. “I worry about stuff like that.”

“Are you sure that’s all?” Amelia asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Mmhmm.” Lexie said, not at all convincingly. “I, uh... Y’know, I’m really tired, so I’m just gonna...” She quickly headed into the nearest on-call room, cringing internally at herself as she slumped down on the bed, facing the wall. Come on, it was _probably_  nothing. Amelia had been so quick to say it was. That was the problem, though - how could her relationship with Arizona be meaningless, when it had gone on for so long? Did she feel the same way about her and Lexie? Hell, they’d barely even been going out a month.

Outside the room, Amelia waited, counting to twenty in her head. When she was done, she opened the door carefully, heading inside. “Lex.” She said, voice carrying just the _slightest_  hint of amusement. “Lexie, angel, you okay?”

“Perfect.” Lexie muttered back.

“Okay, dumb question.” Amelia said, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. “Baby, don’t you think you’re being... I don’t know, just a _little_ ridiculous?”

“I _know_ I am.” Lexie said, finally turning to look at Amelia. “I get jealous easily. Like, super easily. That’s just who I am. I don’t know, I guess it’s just because, ever since I found out about Meredith, I’m paranoid that I’m a replacement for somebody, or that somebody’s gonna be a replacement for me someday, which... is stupid, and childish, and I _know_ , but... I just thought, uh... You were with Arizona a _long_ time. And if that’s not a serious relationship... Then what’s this?”

“Oh my god, Lexie.” Amelia said, looking... completely overwhelmed. “... You’re adorable.”

“A-Answer the question!!”

“Oh, Lex, of _course_  this is different. We’re not just two students fucking to relieve the stress of exams and bills and me being unemployed a _vast_ majority of the time. We’re adults. We have feelings.” She paused, before asking, “I mean, you have feelings for me, right?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Uh, me too.” Amelia was blushing, now, and Lexie was pretty sure she mirrored that. “Like, a _lot_. More than anyone else before. So...”

“This is different?”

“This is different.”

There was a comfortable silence for a while, the two girls looking into each other’s eyes, cheeks flushed and feelings outed. Eventually, Amelia felt like she _had_ to open her mouth, despite being more than happy to shut up for once.

"I love you."

"Huh?"

"I, uh... I wasn't sure if I'd said that yet, so..."

"You haven't. You definitely haven't."

"Well... Yeah. I love you. Lexie Grey, I love you."

"Amelia Shepherd, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'm hoping to start what I actually have in mind for this fic. It should be fun, so... Look out for that, whenever it's posted!


	5. God, Do I Love You

“ _Lexie._ ”

Hands tracing up and down her sides, Amelia was already a crumbling mess, barely even standing as she was pressed against the on-call room door. She fumbled to lock it with one hand, struggling since her eyes were _slightly_ preoccupied, switching between staring into Lexie’s and being closed tightly as they kissed. Backing up towards the bed, Amelia pulled Lexie down on top of her, pulling off the resident’s shirt, cupping her breasts for the briefest of moments before letting Lexie do the same with her top.

“ _God,_  Lexie.”

Lexie gently walked her fingers down Amelia’s side, playing with the waistband of her scrub pants as the other woman was pulling _hers_  off already, struggling, but trying her best nonetheless. When they were _finally_ both naked, Amelia rolled both of them over, flipping their positions despite the slightly limited room on the bed. She grinned, delighted, hands moving towards Lexie’s centre as she straddled her thigh, beginning to grind slowly.

“God, do I love you...” Amelia whispered between groans, fingers gently parting Lexie’s lips. Taking the hint, she spread her legs, giving her girlfriend a moment to readjust her position on her leg. Her grinding grew a little harder, and one finger plunged deep inside Lexie impulsively, delighting in the sounds of her moans.

“A-Ames, I need- _Oh, fuck..._ ” Lexie’s train of thought was completely destroyed by Amelia’s fingers thrusting consistently in and out of her, and the woman’s other hand tauntingly moving towards her breasts. She moaned, back arching, and her chest was forced against Amelia’s hand, who more than eagerly began to play with her already peaking nipple, thumbing it happily and soaking in her moans. She could definitely feel the attending’s centre grinding harder against her leg, with more desperation now. The thought that _she_ , the Little Grey, the baby who was unimpressive in every way could do _that_  to somebody like Amelia was intoxicating, only increasing the arousal she could feel within her. She couldn’t help but wonder if the shorter brunette felt the same way - after all, she was the younger sister too, completely overshadowed by her brother. It was definitely something to think about, but... Maybe not right now, since Amelia’s fingers were picking up speed, and _oh God,_  they were definitely seeking out- “O-Oh!!”

Amelia just _adored_  the squeaks and mewls coming from the girl underneath her, the gasps when she curled her fingers, the groans when she stopped or slowed her pace. She closed her eyes for just a moment, allowing her to indulge in the sounds alone, before opening them again - _God_ , did Lexie look hot underneath her. Head thrown back, eyes half lidded... Amelia found her hips grinding harder against the other woman’s thigh, letting out gasps and moans herself. “Fuck, Lexie, you’re _perfect..._ ” She accompanied the words with a tug of the other woman’s nipple, causing her to let out what sounded suspiciously like a squeal.

“Amelia, o-ohhhh...” Lexie’s hips were sliding to meet Amelia’s thrusts now, feeling flames of pure, absolute euphoria begin to grow, lapping at her centre again and again, making her thighs tremble, until- “A-Aah, fuck!!” She came, and Amelia came quickly after, the attending falling and being pressed flat against Lexie’s stomach, their breasts moulding together. Both of them were left gasping for breath, shuddering sporadically, unable to focus on anything else.

“Goddammit, Lex, I-I _love_  your body.”

When she had the strength, Lexie playfully pushed Amelia off of her, until they were lying next to each other on the tiny bed, not an easy feat. “Wh... When does our shift end?” She managed to gasp out, causing Amelia to fumble for her phone.

“Oh, about... Five minutes ago.”

“Awesome.” Lexie sighed, satisfied. There was quiet for a while, before she added, “Oh, Meredith wants us to do the shopping.”

“What? Why?”

“Because we live there?” Lexie let out a slight giggle. “Come on, it’s not much. Bread, tampons, milk...” Amelia’s eyes seemed to widen and flash for a moment at the second item, but the younger woman just passed it off as being nothing. “Oh, and yogurts. To replace Meredith’s. Y’know, the ones _you_  stole?”

“They were _good!!_ ” Amelia said, shifting, slightly uncomfortably. “Right, okay, fine. We can go shopping. _If_  we accidentally forget the yogurts.”

“You are the _worst_  sister in-law.” Lexie laughed. “You really think it’d be worth Meredith sulking?” She fumbled around for their clothes, tossing Amelia hers.

“Yes.” Amelia said, hastily getting dressed. “More than worth it. Anything to see her pissed.”

“Jerk.”

“Proud of it, though.” Now fully clothed, Amelia quickly kissed Lexie’s cheek, before stretching, unlocking the door.

“How did _we_ end up together?” Lexie giggled, heading out with her girlfriend towards the car. “I at least _try_  to be a good sister!! How are you this... _Whatever you are?_ ”

“I have 3 sisters, plus way too many in-laws on Meredith’s side.” Amelia laughed. “Plus Addie... I think I can afford to have a _couple_  hate me.”

“Wow, we _are_  different.”

“And it’s why I love you so much, Little Grey.”

“Call me that, and I start calling you Girl Shepherd.”

“Shepherdess is better.” Amelia laughed, opening the passenger side’s door for Lexie to get in. She headed around to the driver’s side, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend briefly, before starting to back up out of the parking lot.

“God, does _anything_  fase you?”

“Not so much.” Amelia smirked, beginning to drive to the store.

“Dammit...” Lexie complained.

“Ha, you’re adorable.”

“... How can you make that sound like an _insult?!_ ”

“That wasn’t the intention, but you being pissed is adorable too...” Amelia hummed.

“I hate you.”

“Aw, I love you too.”

“Shut up!!”

“I swear, I can _hear_ the pout in your voice.”

“Shut. Up.” Lexie huffed, getting out of the car when they _finally_  parked up, only to be greeted by a gentle kiss from Amelia, who must’ve _sprinted_ around the back of the vehicle just to get there in time.

“I love you, Lex.”

“Yeah, well, I love you too.” Taking her girlfriend’s hand, both of them headed into the store, giggling. Lexie grabbed a basket, quickly finding the milk. “Wow, we’re being domestic. Like a real couple.”

“Yeah, Lex. It’s almost as if we’re  _girlfriends._ ” Amelia teased, putting a carton of milk in the basket, and adding the yogurts too when they found them.

“Shut up, you know what I mean!” Lexie grumbled.

“Hold on, wait.” Amelia said, swallowing. “I’m gonna go get some flour, m’kay? We’re running out, and I wanna make pancakes on Saturday.”

Lexie nodded. “Hey, I’ll come with you!”

“No, trust me, it’ll be quicker if I just go.” Amelia said. “Give me two minutes.” She headed off, leaving Lexie to go get the bread herself. She was back soon enough, now, putting the small bag of flour in the basket, as well as the tampons Meredith had wanted. “Here, I’ll carry it.” She offered, kissing Lexie gently as she took the handles from her.

“Gentleman.” Lexie joked, as they headed off to go pay. “I adore you, you know that, right?”

“Oh, trust me, I do.” Amelia grinned, paying herself and carrying the various items into the car, dumping them in the trunk.

“God, if your ego was any bigger, it would suffocate us both.”

The next morning, Amelia slipped out of bed _well_  before their alarm, careful not to wake Lexie. She headed to the hospital, heart racing, head pounding, her throat dry. Once she was inside, it still being dark outside, she paged Arizona, waiting for her to arrive.

“Hey, Ames! Where’s the patient?”

Amelia felt the _smallest_  twinge of relief at the sight of the blonde. “Oh, god, Zona.”

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“Right.” Amelia took a moment, trying to gather all the disjointed thoughts in her head. “So, uh, I know you’re not an OB, but I don’t _know_ any OBs here, and I don’t know what to do, and you’re the only person I really know here who doesn’t live with me, a-and before you say it, I didn’t cheat, this was before-“

“Amelia, spit it out.” Arizona’s blue eyes were full of confusion, and more overwhelmingly, concern.

“Arizona, I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you think I forgot that Amelia was pregnant with her unicorn baby in this part of the timeline?
> 
> Ha.


	6. Doesn't Life Just Suck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's essentially just a continuation of chapter 5, hence why they're both so short, and why they're being posted pretty much together.

****“Does Lexie know?”

Amelia took a deep breath, refusing to lie down, scared shitless. “No. Of course she doesn’t. The only reason _I_ know is because I managed to hide a pregnancy test from her when we went shopping yesterday.”

“So you found out yesterday?”

Amelia nodded, head still cloudy and spinning. “Yep.”

“Who’s the father?” When the brunette shined away, for once actually looking completely out of her depth, Arizona just sighed. “Amelia, sweetie. You know I won’t judge you. If you slept with a guy while-“

“While I was with Lexie?!” Amelia spat, tears in her eyes. “Arizona, I _love_  her. I would _never._ ”

“Then who?”

“... Ryan.” Amelia eventually mumbled, after a long silence. “He, uh, was my fiancé.”

“Was?”

Arizona’s voice was so gentle, as if she was afraid Amelia would break, that she couldn’t _help_ but lash out. “Yeah, until he died.” She snapped, accompanying her words with a dry, heartless laugh. “He overdosed after we went on a bender.” She couldn’t help but be satisfied at the blonde’s horrified expression, almost in complete disbelief. “Doesn’t life just _suck?_ ”

“Amelia, if you wanna talk about it-“

“I don’t.” Amelia cleared her throat, trying to stop her voice from trembling. “Just do the goddamn ultrasound.” She finally lied back, and Arizona sighed, nodding.

“Sure thing.” She slid up Amelia’s shirt, figuring she wasn’t going to do it herself - she was _just_ starting to show, barely even noticeable. By her guess, she was probably about 18 weeks, maybe a little less. "So..." She ignored the groan from the woman on the bed. "I know, you don't wanna talk about it. But you are _pregnant_ , right now. You can pretend your past never happened, but _this,_ this is happening right now. So you need to think about what you wanna do."

"... It's Ryan's baby." Amelia said, chewing on her lip. "I can't... I can't raise a kid, me and Lexie don't want... Not right now. But..." She closed her eyes, swallowing roughly, her throat dry and scratchy. "I can't just... It's _Ryan's baby._ "

"Adoption is always an option." Arizona suggested softly. "Or fostering. There's more than just two choices." Sensing the other woman's unwillingness to talk about the issue further, she opted for, "Why don't we just see your baby first?"

Amelia nodded shakily. "Y'know, uh, thanks for doing this." She mumbled quietly. "I know it's not your job, and you didn't have to, so... Thanks."

"It's no problem, really." Arizona assured her, playing with the probe a little nervously in her hands, already having gelled Amelia's stomach. "I'm here for you, no matter what." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for just a moment. "So, are you ready?"

"Nope." Amelia admitted. "But do it anyways. Better it's done quickly, like a bandaid."

Smiling ever so slightly at Amelia's comment, she couldn't help but say, "Come on, a bandaid, really? Tell me you can't imagine your baby... I don't know, saying their first word, taking their first steps, heading to school for the first time?"

"I would be a _horrible_  mother, Robbins, and we both know it." Even despite her willingness to joke about it, Amelia couldn't help but indulge in a fantasy, a life with a family. Lexie would be happy when she found out, they would agree to raise their child together, be happy. They'd obviously have to move house, and it wouldn't be the easiest with their jobs, but Amelia was certain that they could do it. If they wanted to. If _Lexie_ wanted to.

"Now, that's just not true." Arizona said, gently pressing the probe to Amelia's stomach. "I think you'd be a great mommy to your..." She squinted at the screen, as if trying to make something out.

"What is it?!" Amelia asked, feeling her heart rate spike.

"To your boy, Amelia. Your baby's a boy."

Amelia burst out laughing, more in shock than anything else. "Oh, God, well, I'd have to name him after Ryan, now, wouldn't I?" She looked at the scan too, despite knowing just how _godawful_ she had always been at figuring out ultrasounds of fetuses. "Wow, that's... It's... He's _inside_ of me." She laughed again, the strangest of feelings coming over her. "That's so... Weird."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona smiled, dimples poking out.

"Yeah." Amelia said. "It's like... This thing, God knows I never asked for it, but... It's... Beautiful, almost."

"Yeah..." Arizona had trailed off, though, distracted by something else she had noticed on the scan. "Oh, uh..." Her eyes widened, not entirely sure if she could trust what she was seeing. "Do you mind if I page OB?"

Amelia, still laughing, barely even absorbed the question at first. "What? Why?" She snorted, before realising the absolutely crushed look on Arizona's face. She jolted up immediately, unease giving way to pure terror. " _Why?!_ " She demanded, her tone far more serious this time.

"Oh, Amelia, I..."

"Tell me." Amelia insisted. When she didn't get a response from the speechless blonde, she tried again, raising her voice. " _Tell me!!_ "

"I think your baby has anencephaly." Arizona blurted out, feeling pressured to. Amelia's reaction was heartbreaking - for a moment, pure pain flashed in her eyes, before she blinked it away, swallowing and putting on an almost incredible poker face.

"Right. Okay. Thanks for the ultrasound."

Ignoring Arizona's pleas, and desperate attempts to get the brunette to listen, to stop, Amelia stormed out of the room, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my precious girl Joy~Woy, and for my good ol' buddy Meredith, who will yell at me for it.


End file.
